A Hero's Treasured Dream
by thelilidiot
Summary: A rumor floats around the school of a new mysterious power. A power so great that it can even bring the greatest of enemies together to bring down the unknown force that approaches. A shadow follows its master, and the master guides its shadow. Read. ;
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Harry and Draco have always been arch-enemies since Year One. Though one day, Lucius, Draco's father gives his son a mission that Lord Voldemort secretly orders to be done. To find what they seek, they must hunt and torture Harry through his beautiful dreams. Will the young hero's friends be able to save him in time? Or will he remain in the broken and lost of all hope? (Harry/Draco fluff)**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Suspense/Tragedy**

**©Roxal Russell P W D  
**

**A Hero's Treasured Dream**

**Chapter 1**

**Walking along the corridors of Hogwarts, Harry, unusually was walking by himself. His eyes reflected troubling thoughts, and he momentarily knocked into other wandering students. He'd apologize and continue walking with a lowered head. Within just a few moments, he was abruptly halted in his tracks by a colossal figure. He nearly fell back but was caught by a large arm. Looking up he adjusted his specs to see a grinning Hagrid.  
**

"**Well hello there Harry!" Boomed the large man.**

"**Hi there, Hagrid…" Harry managed a small grin back to his friend's usual happy greeting.**

"**You seem to be bothered by something if you easily go running into large folks like me. What's on your mind?" Hagrid took two small steps back giving the lad some space to breathe.**

"**Well, it's just…lately I've been having these dreams of my parents…" The young teen paused, his eyes glazing a bit, obviously revealing his troubles.**

"**Oh…" Hagrid whispered. He wasn't one for wanting to bring troubling subjects of conversation onto people. Especially Harry, a boy who's been through far too much for such a young wizard like himself. However, it was his destiny, and that was something no one could escape. Hagrid looked around a bit, biting his lip and softly brushing his ragged fur coat with his large hand. Slowly he returned his gaze to Harry, giving the boy time to speak.**

"**And well…being me. Harry Potter, that is. Isn't all that great really…" Harry glanced over at small puddle that had formed on the cobblestone ground. Snowflakes drifted gently into the puddle, melting instantly. Seeing his own emerald eyes reflecting in the cold liquid he gripped his hand tightly.**

"**Every time winter break comes, everyone gets to go home to a fireplace all lit up with parents to hug and exchange gifts. All I have are those pig-headed, scum family of mine. And since Sirius's death…" He looked down trying to bare the emptiness within himself. A near tear formed in his right eye, but he lifted his arm wiping it away roughly, trying to act like it didn't bother him that much. Hagrid shifted nervously, feeling somewhat guilty for asking what was wrong. Though he didn't want a nice fellow like Harry to feel so down during such jolly holiday. His hand gripped Harry's entire right shoulder.**

**"Well, you have your friends, right? Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and well…me of course!" He spoke truthfully; he knew the three of them were destined to meet.**

"**Harry, you meeting the people you have today has been destiny. You for one should know that all too well. Even I, am very grateful to have befriended someone as kind and brave as you. Not because you're Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived, but because your courage and warm heart has touched all the people around you. And sometimes, tragedies develop character. You of all wizards, and people in this world, should know better to feel like no one cares." Hagrid halted his words, he felt like he had said enough. He always did have that problem where he said too much, but he was getting better at that. Harry remained silent after that and slowly Hagrid pulled away feeling it was time he left.**

"**Well, I better get going, Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk with me on some new beasts coming in and I better go make sure it's all cleared out. Try not to get too down, remember, you have your friends. Keep them close." He softly patted Harry's back which was more like a slap. Hagrid walked off with powerful stomps, though he couldn't help it due to his body size. His footsteps echoed, and then slowly disappeared into the winter noise. The sounds of cold winds piercing all who stood in its way. And the occasional winter bird that chirped and then a pair of shoes pressing in firm-packed snow. After a while, Harry eventually snapped out of his daze and moved on towards the dining hall to meet up with Ron for a little Wizard's Chess match. Maybe that would take things off his mind, hopefully.**

*** * ***

**The dining hall was surprisingly still occupied by tons of students who had yet to leave for home. Maybe this year's blizzard was halting a bunch of a holiday activities. Regardless, it didn't matter whether he'd be going home or not. Draco and his family never cared for celebrations and family rituals. His father was always off in the Ministry of Magic trying to change things to his own will, and his mother. Well, she was off doing some business behind the school. He didn't quite understand how people had love in their families. He never grew up in such an environment, to be truly loved by parents. He was always spoiled, got everything he wanted, and knew that he and his family were always right. He grew up despising the muggle-borne, and mud-bloods, finding that loathing them was very entertaining. Speaking of the pathetic bunch of wizards, a particular brunette caught his eye as he walked down to his usual seat at the Gryffindor tables. Harry, God how he hated him, his enemy was the fleeting opposite of what he loved being. A goody-two shoed, happy-go-lucky fool. However, sometimes he wondered, did he despise his rival because he was jealous or simply because he couldn't stand the sight of someone like him? His thoughts were interrupted by his two belittled friends, Crabbe and Goyle.**

**"Hey, Malfoy, there's that sissy wizard Potter." Crabbe laughed while he stuffed his face with Christmas cake. Malfoy laughed and turned back to Potter who didn't look like his usual self. But what did he care?**

"**Hey Potter!" He shouted to him, and naturally the brunette turned to face him with an annoyed glare.**

"**Why the long face? Did you just find out your parents were dead?" He laughed and Goyle playfully punched his shoulder. Harry's eyes reflected sudden great sadness and pain.**

"**Or did you get rejected by the rest of your family for being such a "freak"?" He laughed once more. Ron stood and turned Harry away, obnoxiously speaking loud so that he was heard, "don't listen to him Harry, he's a dumb ass blonde who's small all around." Hearing that infuriated him but he twirled back on his chair facing his two dim-witted followers.**

"**I swear, no one gets me more irritated than that bothersome Potter. Sometimes I wish I could just beat him to a pulp, and then he'd know not to even walk in the same room I'm in. Better yet, not even come back to this pitiful place of a school. If you ask me, I'd gladly like to transfer to a more superior school for pure-bloods only." He paused his preaching as he heard a familiar screech. His owl. That was strange; he never got mail during the holidays, much less ever during school at all. The owl was swift, the best, as always. A letter flew towards him, lifting his arm; his hand gripped the envelope firmly. He had a feeling this probably wasn't any good news or maybe his father or mother actually thought about him during this time of year. The seal on the letter was indeed his father's. Maybe, just maybe his father did want to send him a letter of some recognition this year. He began ripping it openly hastily, feeling something powerful inside. His hands unfolded the letter, with a racing heart he began to read the words:**

_**Draco,**_

**_There is something we need to discuss, on this piece of paper there's a port print you use to teleport. Press your thumb on upon the engraved rune print. I'll be waiting._**

_**Lucius**_

"**Well that's different…" He whispered. Crabbe looked over, seemingly interested by his superior's astonished sentence. Draco didn't even acknowledge his concern and pressed his thumb immediately to the port print. In seconds the world around him twisted and contorted. He was caught off guard and suddenly he found himself landing on his knees on a cold, rough surface. He looked up and stood seeing his father standing so upright with his cane. He straightened himself and their eyes met. Those same cold, heartless eyes of his father's, all full of business and schemes. He spoke up, not wanting to keep his father waiting.**

"**You asked for me, what is it you wanted to talk to me about, father?" He found it hard to speak, as if his wind pipe was being squeezed by some unknown force. His father walked forward and pressed the cold silver snake head of his cane onto his son's forehead.**

"**Son, I am aware of your relentless fights and insults towards that spineless boy, Harry Potter." He sounded angry, very angry. Was his father mad at him for insulting his arch enemy? He gulped and spoke up.**

"**I despise him, that Potter. Always going about, gloating in the light of his glory. When our family is much more superior and deserves the reputation that he has unfortunately obtained. Are you angry with me for some reason, father?" He asked with firm assurance. His father lifted the cane as if to strike, he flinched, but then felt the leather gloved hand ruffle his hair.**

"**Of course not, Malfoy. Why would I be angered at such a fine son such as you? You were raised right. And you strongly carry the blood and honor of our family. However, in these dark times, our family also has to make some sacrifices to achieve our goals." Lucius turned walking and he looked out of a stone carved window. They were in a tower, the astronomy tower of Hogwarts. The view was amazing from where he stood, however, he knew that this conversation was serious and he didn't need to think of such rubbish things. Slowly his father turned back to him and he met his eyes.**

"**Draco, I have a mission for you, and only for you. Something only you can do due to your relationship with that Potter." He grinned. The way his father grinned was more than sinister, but pure evil. He would never question his father, but what did he exactly mean by his 'relationship' with Potter?**

"**What exactly do you mean, father?" He honestly felt confused. His father smirked and lifted his hand. Small sparks formed at the tips of his fingers, this felt very odd, he wanted to back away but he could trust his own father, right? The sparks turned into bolts, and he was struck unexpectedly hard. He yelped at first, but he didn't feel pain, surprisingly. Oh no, pain couldn't possibly describe what he felt at the moment. It was power, fierce power and a new form of energy he'd never even thought that existed. When the new source of magic began surging around him, he kneeled gasping feeling it run through his blood. His hands brightened a very dark green hue, and his eyes gleamed brightly. He stumbled up and spoke breathlessly to Lucius.**

"**Father…what is this power?" He felt amazing when he asked this question.**

"**That is only a quarter of the Slytherin's true power. I've dug into your pure-blooded talent and pulled out spells that will enable you to complete your mission." He walked to his son and gave him his hand, but he knew his son could receive this deity power without struggle.**

"**However, Draco, you must tell no one of this power nor reveal it to anyone…except…" He drifted off as Draco looked up slowly, with confusion in his forest green eyes. Draco asked softly, "except…?" Lucius turned to face the stone wall, and then spoke of his son's mission.**

"**Potter has something that he shouldn't have. Something, that the Ministry of Magic is wanting because it is unfit for Harry Potter due to his inexperience of superiority." He was stopped by his son with an aggressive question.**

"**Then why can't you or the Ministry of Magic handle that? Why does it have to be me?" He was irritated that he even had to engage with Potter. His father turned, glaring that he interrupted him; he looked down solemnly with apologetic eyes not meaning to disrespect his father who just gave him a valuable gift. Lucius then continued his explanation;**

"**Because that insignificant Dumbledore prohibited the idea of removing this priceless entity from Potter. Due to it being a life-threatening process, the Ministry of Magic voted against me and my colleagues, of course. Nonetheless, you and I, both know so well that it is inexcusable for filthy scum such as Harry to possess things that make us look pathetic when it comes to his magic." He finished, and immediately grinned seeing that his son's face had changed from aggravated to pleased. Obviously the mission he had was going to destroy Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, for good.**

*** * ***

"**Ah bloody hell!" Ron groaned, but not in anger or disappointment. He was surprised on how good his friend was getting at Wizard's Chess. He'd beat him for the third time within the entire week. Harry laughed softly, but not like his usual energetic, happy chuckle. Ron had noticed Harry was acting a bit off, so he lowered his head to catch eye level with his melancholy friend.**

"**Hey, you okay Harry?" He nudged him gently. Harry seemed to be in some kind of trance, and looking up he stuttered his words with a trembling voice.**

"**Yeah…I'm fine, promise." Harry turned gathering some of his books and stuffed them into his bag. Ron wasn't buying it, he picked up his broken chess piece that was formerly the queen, and poked his friend in the arm.**

"**Don't give me that 'I'm fine, promise' crap. What's going on with you? Hermione even thinks you're acting weird…" Harry turned and hesitated for a moment. After waiting a few moments, Harry sighed and adjusted his posture comfortably to have a long discussion with his best friend. Ron pushed aside the chess board and broken pieces then crossed his arms on the table to intently listen on what his friend had to say.**

"**Well, lately I've been having these dreams…more like nightmares if you ask me." He paused, but Ron made no movement or sound, he honestly appreciated how his best friend was being so helpful. He then continued feeling a bit more at ease than he did with Hagrid.**

"**It's about my parents, they're alive, but I can't talk to them. Well I can, but if they respond to me. I don't understand what they're saying. Then all of a sudden, they disappear. And suddenly I'm surrounded by families, all sorts of families with children. It's like the dream is trying to eat me up, and pull me down. Obnoxiously revealing what I desire the most and that it's something I'll never be able to have…ever." He drifted off. Ron shifted slowly but regardless never broke eye contact with his friend. Slowly Harry continued after regaining his composure.**

"**It's my dream to have a family." Slowly, Harry froze after realizing why this dream that had reoccurred over and over in his sleep hurt so much. It was because it was his life's desire. Tears slowly built, though he wouldn't let anyone, not even Ron, see his weakness. He slumped hiding his tears by smearing them into the fabric of his sleeve. Ron suddenly spoke up, sounding quite offended in a way.**

"**I feel insulted… Harry you got a family!" He blurted angrily. Slowly Harry looked up with streams of wetness on his cheeks and his glasses were all misted with droplets. He wiped his eyes hard and removed his specs to clean them with his robe. A voice behind him caught him off guard but he recognized its soft tone.**

"**You've got us, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed to finish Ron's sentence. Harry turned looking up to see Hermione who was also accompanied by Jenny. Fixing his spectacles and placing them back on the bridge of his nose he softly smiled. For those few moments he felt at peace, as if their words rubbed away his nightmare from his memory. Though it wasn't long after they had all separated again, his sadness and worries returned. Ron, Jenny, and Hermione had packed up to leave for home. And of course, Harry was to stay at Hogwarts alone. He didn't blame his friends though; it wasn't their fault he didn't have his parents to go home to for the holidays. He also knew that if they were alive, he'd have the best winter holiday of any family probably. He grinned a little, keeping that small positive feeling in his thoughts of his friends that treasured him so dearly. It wasn't until that split second; one voice of all people broke that peace he had.**

"**Potter!" Malfoy's voice, who else would call him by his last name unless it was Professor Snape. Harry slowly turned seeing the blonde he despised, he didn't hate him, just thought he was a real nuisance.**

"**What is it you want now Malfoy?" He asked exasperated, obviously he wasn't in the mood to deal with the ass. Though, strangely, Malfoy didn't have his servants with him, nor did he strut up to him like he usually did and bad mouth him because he hung with half-breeds. In fact what he was about to hear, shocked him, gravely.**

"**Would you like to have a duel with me in the Dark Arts Dueling room?" Malfoy simply asked with no other statements added on. Harry was wondering if this was some sort of trick to get him expelled or have points taken away from his faction. He thought, a duel didn't sound so bad; they always did compete against one another. But, what was the catch? He studied his rival carefully then stepped forward once.**

"**What is benefit in this? You have a trick up your sleeve or something?" Harry asked cautiously. Malfoy suddenly laughed, then shook his head softly and raised his hands as if he was being accused of something he wasn't guilty of.**

"**Trick? What trick? I just feel like I should show a little more respect for you by simply challenging you to an honest duel? I haven't been fair, and for that I want to make it up with this." He stood there looking so professional. This wasn't like the Malfoy he knew, the Draco Malfoy of the Slytherin faction he knew, was an ass. But who was this? Harry suddenly thought, he probably was over thinking this. What if Malfoy was trying to apologize in his own kind of way? And a duel wouldn't hurt really, they both were trained equally with offense and defense spells. So maybe, just maybe…**

"**Alright you're on Malfoy!" Harry stated confidently. Malfoy nodded and turned walking towards the dueling room. Harry followed with comforting space between them but not too far away to look untrustworthy. Unfortunately, however, Harry at the moment couldn't see the look on Draco's face. If only he knew what was going to happen, he would have fled from Malfoy when he first his name called out.**

*** * ***

**Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room awaiting they're class leader's orders of when they could leave for home. The blizzard was getting worse and if it wasn't going to light up, the school wasn't going to let them go home for the holidays. Ron sat playing with his sweater his mother hand made for him. Despite the revolting choice of colors, the material did keep him warm. So he didn't complain, unless it was a hideous robe that his grandmother use to wear. Hermione paced back and forth, biting the ends of her hair nervously. Ron looked up seeing her in such distress. Cocking an eyebrow he stood to stand in front of her path, while crossing his arms, he gave her the strangest look.**

"**What is wrong with you? You're not freaking out this bad just over some storm, are you?" He turned when Hermione easily walked around him. She stopped, twirling around to face him, shaking her head.**

"**No. The feeling I have is much worse. It's bad. This feeling is worse than the chill I had when Harry screamed Lord Voldemort was back." She said frightfully, her hands fidgeted with her hair nervously. Ron walked over and whispered to her quietly.**

"**Is Harry in danger right now?" He somewhat was getting a bad feeling too, ever since Harry broke down in the dining hall. Hermione looked up and she nodded silently, he then turned already knowing what to do.**

"**We need to find Harry, now." As he spoke, Hermione nodded strongly grabbing her wand. They exited out of the common room and head towards the moving stairs to search for their friend.**

*** * ***

**The dueling room was abandoned, except for the two boys facing each other on the dueling table. Since the school had yet to hire a new Dark Arts teacher, they didn't have to worry about being interrupted. With their wands out and ready, the air was filling with static from the two rivals, however none had made a move yet. Draco's eyes were filled with his new borne energy. His finger tips tingled with urge, and his body felt light and invincible. His father told him everything he needed to do, but before he could do anything, he had to weaken Potter down with just average magic. That shouldn't be too hard, whether they both deflected each other's spells off, Harry would definitely wear down quickly enough to release his new power to complete his task. It was then Harry saw Malfoy make the first step, his mind jumped immediately to defensive spells.**

"**_Sectumsempra!" _Malfoy shouted out. His wand released a bolt of energy that transmuted into a sword. It was bound for Harry's right arm, though through his advanced skill, Harry spun unleashing his defensive spell to repel it.**

"**_Protego!" _Harry released a shielding hex that protected him from major injuries and also by doing so it released numerous jinxes. However, Harry was in shock as he saw that jinx spells had no effect on Malfoy at all. With that, Harry lashed out another spell to make up for his offensive loss.**

"**_Aquamenti!" _Harry's wand unleashed streams of water at Malfoy. Malfoy stood tranquil and suddenly his eyes flashed a vibrant green. The blow though didn't even scratch him. Water that had fallen around him ascended off the ground. Wrapping around Draco they grew in immense size then lunged right back at Harry. The heavy streams of water struck him hard sending him flying in the air. Harry crashed landed on the table soaking wet and he felt throbbing pain on the left side of his body. Slowly he came to where he could sit up, coughing up water here and there. He growled out towards Draco.**

"**H-How did that…" He was weakened by that strong blow, almost as if Malfoy doubled the water's attack power then backfired it at him. Malfoy laughed softly and he slowly began walking towards Harry.**

"**No tricks or anything, I promised. But it seems that the majority reveals who has won this duel." He stopped about five yards away from Harry's trembling body. Harry, angered, slammed his fist on the ground thinking this had to be some sort of trickery. He looked up at Malfoy shaking horribly; in this state it was smart to admit defeat. His head lowered and he breathed a bit hard to regain some strength.**

"**I accept defeat, it's clear I can't continue in my current conditions." Harry honestly stated to his rival, however, instead of Draco insulting him. He heard laughter coming from him, a laugh that wasn't his typical laugh. Slowly Harry looked back up with a confused face.**

"**What's so funny, Malfoy?" He asked wondering honestly, what was so damn funny? Malfoy then looked at Harry and aimed his wand at him, Harry's eyes widened then.**

"**Stupid Potter, regardless if you would have won or not. I'm still going to take what I want from you." He laughed menacingly. Draco's eyes began to glow a bright green, a grin so full of darkness and a laugh that wouldn't stop. Draco continued loudly.**

"**And yet you still accepted my duel, even though, we're enemies. You really believed everything I said, me being sorry for all the cruel things I actually meant!?" Draco laughed again, and his eyes narrowed, locking dead on Harry.**

"**Idiot…" He whispered. Harry stumbled to get up hurriedly away from Malfoy. This wasn't good, he could easily be killed. Malfoy shouted a spell, he should have predicted what it was but he was too weak to clearly think of dodging spells.**

"**_Expelliarmus!!!" _The spell blew Harry back violently, slamming him into the wall with great force letting out a virulent scream. Plummeting to his knees, sluggishly the rest of his body plopped onto the ground leaving him there upon the cold floor almost knocked out. Barely able to sit up, his eyes slowly looked around seeing the ground and the wall in a haze. So this had been a trap, a death trap. He had trustingly led himself to his own death. Footsteps echoed, and soon he saw Draco Malfoy standing before his incapacitated body. He felt a hand press on his head, fingers running through his strands then a suddenly painful tug forcing him to rise. He gasped from the hurt he felt inside and out. His heart being tricked and being tormented by his dreams and the fact Malfoy had done this to him. And for what reason? Rivalry? Hatred? His body physically ached because of the torture inside within his heart. A sudden push from Malfoy caused him to collide with the wall once more. He saw Malfoy's wand aim at him once more and that voice boomed.**

"**_IMPEDIMENTA! One!" _The incantation echoed and Harry's eyes broadened with fear when chains exploded out of the stone wall. **

"**_Two!" _Wrapping around his wrists and ankles, he couldn't budge an inch. His body was pressed securely against the wall, reassuring that he wasn't going anywhere. With his arms and legs spread out his chest pounded with fear. Harry's eyes quivered as Draco began walking towards him. Struggling against the chains, he tried to loosen them but every time he moved they only grew tighter. Growling in defeat, he looked over at the blonde with a confused yet mad expression on his face.**

"**What do you want from me Draco?!" Harry's voice broke from holding back so much fury that he felt for the detesting Slytherin. He couldn't believe this was happening, he should have known better. Draco sauntered towards the struggling brunette and smirked at lifting his wand pressing it underneath his chin.**

"**Well, you see Potter. There's something that the Ministry of Magic needs from you. You've become too good for yourself. Besides, I've always despised you. Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived. Please. That all ends here now." He lowered his wand to Harry's chest stroking it in a slight circle; it seemed the tip was tracking something within his diminished adversary.**

"**What?! Let me go Malfoy! Professor Dumbledore is going to find out about this regardless of what happens to me!" Harry shouted at him, then he began to struggle against the chains. Draco laughed hysterically, and slashed Harry's face with the tip of his wand. A slight cut formed and it slowly bled out crimson.**

"**Dumbledore won't be able to stand a chance against my father, and the Ministry of Magic." He smirked watching Potter believe what was true. Placing the tip of his wand upon Harry's chest, he looked into the hero's emerald eyes and whispered to him.**

"**Show me, Harry Potter, what you treasure most and where you keep your secrets. Your fragile, beautiful dream that you hide from all of us. Show me!" Draco grinned.**

"**_Depulso!!!"_ It was then that Harry's heart and soul had taken a physical form. Being pulled out of his chest was a transparent mirror with a pure, magnificent light. Screams and cries escaped the brunette as this gorgeous, gleaming shine was ruthlessly being taken from him by the blonde. Draco's cold sea green eyes widened from such a stunning chalice coming out of his arch enemy. When the beautiful mirror of dreams revealed its full form, light glimmered of it showing the purity of Harry's heart. Soft, saddened eyes clouded over slowly, but Harry still managed to keep himself together. The trembling body of the hero struggled weakly and he gasped to Draco.**

"**N-no…please…don't touch it…please…"**

**Draco's hands trembled by the purity of his rival's dream. He lifted his fingers to coil around the edges of this glistening mirror like the serpent he was. Harry shook biting his lip in pain, it felt like his soul was half way in his body, and the other half being toyed with filthy hands. He cried out struggling in the chains, tears slightly forming feeling so violated with Draco doing this to him. The blonde eyed the brunette with a slight wicked smile; he didn't care how long he begged. He was enjoying this, seeing Potter weakened so gravely over his silly dreams. Stroking a pale finger along the edge, he laughed at Potter with his tears.**

"**You really are a sissy wizard, Potter. Only Pure-bloods dream big, well, I guess in some cases you are Pure-blooded. Though it's such a shame that you're infamous parents died an embarrassing death." He laughed, gazing at the mirror's inner frame. It was the window to see what Potter feared, treasured most, and even contained all of his secrets. Harry's eyes misted up more and his body struggled as hard as he could.**

"**Shut up Malfoy! You awful, bastard!" He trembled trying not to cry from such horrible things said about his mom and dad. He tried to stay strong, but Malfoy was hitting all of his weak points. Draco knew what he had to do, his father briefed him of the details. Within Harry's mirror of dreams, a hidden power that should have never been born appeared within the darkest memories of his heart. Taking this power would kill him, and he would never have to worry about his annoying existence again. Though in all honesty, Draco had never set his eyes on such a cherished chalice that appeared so exquisite. Plus, if Potter wasn't around, he'd have no one to tease that actually responded the way he'd like them to. Then again, it was people like Harry Potter who would carry such beautiful treasures inside their bodies. People like Potter…made him jealous of all their happiness. His hands tightened around the edges of Harry's mirror as jealousy and anger swelled deep inside.**

"**Show me your beautiful dream!!!" Draco drove his head forward impaling the inner gateway of Harry's mirror. Those tearful emerald eyes widened in pain and agony, feeling Draco Malfoy invade his sanctuary and his one true desire. Pain tormented his body causing him to jerk and shake as screams were forced from him. The anguish and misery tore at his nerves, causing him to look up trembling. He pleading in small, weak gasps, releasing streams of tears down his face, he begged for Draco to stop.**

"**Draco…please…I beg you. You're going to…shatter all of my dreams…Draco…please stop!" Harry screamed and cried until Draco pulled viciously out of his mirror causing him to go limp, blacking out from the constant aches in his chest that throbbed cruelly against his heart. A panting Draco looked at Harry being unconscious; he was such a pathetic fool. Though regardless, whatever lived within Potter's dreams wasn't going to come out or it probably didn't exist. Draco suddenly heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. They were heading straight towards them, and if he got caught like this, it wouldn't be good at all. Taking his wand he waved it around three times, and smoke began to envelope around him. Just as the door burst open with Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall, Draco was nowhere to be seen. Harry's dream mirror hovered over to him, pressing gently back in fading back into its proper home. The chains released him of his prison allowing him to breathe. He gasped in pain and out of complete exhaustion, falling to ground limply with no strength within him. Ron dashed over quickly and caught Harry in a nick of time. The others rushed over and surrounded him with tender care. Professor McGonagall lightly squeezed Harry's hand with her cold ones. With those aged blue eyes, she studied the young hero carefully. When the boy's eyes opened he saw all four of them around him. They all sighed with relief and immediately Hermione pummeled Harry with questions. Hagrid had to slow her down a bit so that the boy could breathe. Slowly Harry came to recollection, and spoke bits and pieces of what happened.**

**"I remember… Draco asked me, if I wanted to duel…He wanted to give a fair shot of testing our strengths against one another…" He gasped and Hermione blinked confused and questioned in response.**

**"So what a second, you're telling me Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts biggest cockroach, asked you to fairly duel him?" She asked as best as she could to Harry's understanding, with his current condition. Harry nodded and then continued telling slowly what happened.**

**"The last thing I remember is that I'm pinned against the wall by him, and I know he'd there…But really…that's all I know…" His eyes shut from being exhausted, while laying the other talked over a brief conversation. Hagrid picked the boy up and nodded. **

"**Well, I'll take him by the infirmary…it's the best thing for him now…Mean while, we have to investigate on the other side of the story." He eyed Hermione and Ron, trusting them they wouldn't do anything too extreme. After eyeing each other, the two teens got up and stomped out of the demolished dueling room and heading straight towards the dining hall to look for more clues onto what happened to their dear friend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Suspense/Tragedy**

**©Roxal Russell P W D**

**Summary:**

**After being attacked by Draco, Harry and the others try to find out why the blonde had done what he did. However, they are not the only ones confused by his actions but Draco himself does not know where he stands. Especially for Harry and his unexplainable desire to torture the hero. Without question, Draco hunts Harry once more, only for both of the boys to be confronted by a shocking character.**

**A Hero's Treasured Dream**

**Chapter 2**

**It had been almost a full week since Harry had been attacked and placed in the infirmary. Sleep for him seemed to take over without his control. Whatever happened to him, it did a number on his strength and capability to stay conscious. Ron and Hermione frequently paid visits and brought him treats and candies, even the occasional chocolate frog. It took another full week for him to recover to full health, and even afterwards he still felt drained. **

**Once released, he was sent immediately to Dumbledore's office under the surveillances of three teachers; Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Hagrid. Technically Hagrid was a teacher and taught his own class but he wasn't really a professor. The way of his teaching was a bit different and evolved wild beasts of the magical world. Walking towards the end of the hallway, there stood the phoenix statue wrapped around a pedestal. Professor McGonagall spoke of the opening incantation to reveal the twirling stair case.**

"_**Dissendium!" **_**A lock clicked and soon the gryphon statue twirled counter clockwise. A few stairs appeared allowing Harry to step onto them and then he'd wait till he reached to the top. The teachers disappear in sight but now he was safe, there was no other way to Professor Dumbledore's office. Walking slowly into the room he'd been in so many times due to his heroic deeds, he stroked the ancient books that astonished him. The remarkable, ancient wizard sat promptly at his desk, looking up he waved a friendly gesture for Harry to come have a seat.**

"**I see you are back to well health, Mr. Harry." He spoke gently without breaking eye contact; he waved his hands over a few quills as they began to write down notes on a few scrolls. Intertwining his fingers together he leaned upon the desk as he studied Harry with utmost concern.**

"**So, Harry, do you think you have the energy and mental strength to try and tell me exactly what happened two weeks ago from yesterday?" He spoke with a sincere tone with his elderly voice. Harry nervously adjusted in his seat, his hands gripping his pants leg tightly. It was frustrating that he couldn't remember what happened after he had been chained to the wall. Everything that occurred after that he couldn't even guess, something that he didn't even want to imagine might have happened. He shook his head not wanting to think that Draco Malfoy would find pleasure in doing such things to people, especially other males. The old wizard remained silent and stood from his chair. He strolled over to the funnel of memories where his hands stroked the edges of the pool.**

"**There is no need to pressure yourself so hurriedly Harry. Memories are such mysterious things, even I sometimes find myself in shock of their capabilities." He spoke as he stared down into the ripping surface of lights.**

"**Professor Dumbledore, all I know is that…" He hesitated then regained his composure, a sigh was taken and then he began.**

"**I ran into Draco in the hallway a little before sun down. He didn't tease me or harass like he usually does, but instead he simply asked me if I wanted to duel with him. An honest duel, no tricks, no schemes, nothing that could lead us to grave harm. And for the most part I wasn't expecting such a request out of Malfoy, so I took him for granted. We went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Duel room. Got our wands out when ready and started. I released a spell, water element to be precise, and then suddenly it went all weird. He didn't make any movements or whispered incantations at all, the water streams doubled in size. They launched back at me with full force, probably greater. I remember being in grave pain, and then Malfoy was saying things like how I fell for his trick. I'm stupid and an idiot for being so blind. Then against the wall I went and before I could blink I was pinned. And that's…where it stops." He held his head hoping something new would come to him. He mulled this over in the infirmary numerous times but anything passed the wall and chains, he couldn't grasp a thing. Dumbledore stood quietly, thinking over Harry's story. Suddenly turning to Harry, he walked over and stood before him cautiously.**

"**Harry Potter would you mind standing before me for a brief second. Maybe if I have a better look at you from this perspective, I may be able to solve some part of this story." Waving his hands up, Harry stood slowly; he hoped Dumbledore could find some sort of clue. He felt so useless since he couldn't remember what had happened to him. Looking up into the professor's eyes, he felt a soft sensation within his chest. At that moment he looked down and began to unbutton the top of his shirt and there on upper torso was a mark, glowing bright green. Harry's eyes widened from the sight, and looking up he pleaded to Dumbledore.**

"**Please tell me you know what this is Professor Dumbledore." He shook a bit unstable from this strange experience. The composed, old sorcerer stroked his hand over his scar upon his forehead. His anxiety faded instantly by the touch and he gradually sat down sighing. Dumbledore walked around his desk messing with his beard and it wasn't until he sat down that he spoke.**

"**Mr. Harry, I think Draco penetrated your soul, that day." The words echoed around Harry and before he could respond, he felt a dark, cold energy sweep him of his consciousness.**

*** * ***

**Draco had not shown his face to the school since the day he had attacked Potter. All the professors were alerted if they saw him, and his father was highly disappointed with the news he brought back. It wasn't his fault he couldn't find this 'great source of power' within Potter's soul. But regardless, he knew everything about him; his secrets, desires, dreams, and his past. He knew all of it, and he could use everything against him if he wanted. A brief image of Harry's pained face and tearful eyes flashed through his mind. He gasped shocked that he saw his face so vividly. Sitting up his hands trembled gripping the sheets to his bed. Harry's voice began to echo within his mind; those pleads and begs for him to stop tormenting him. He began to wonder if he should pursue Harry once more, to see if he could find this power his father desired so much. Time was cut very short the first time, and using all the new spells tired him greatly at a fast rate. It didn't matter if he found the object or not, he enjoyed hearing his enemy in such agonizing pain and distraught. And being able to glimpse at his soul like that was miraculous. It was such a warm, comforting place full of pure thoughts and dreams. Yes, committing such an act on someone so wholesome was very pleasurable in such a malicious way. Raising his hand he glanced at the bright green aura that encircled his hands. With this kind of power, he could bewitch all of the dark magic he used on Potter, on anyone he wanted. On the other hand, he wouldn't find satisfaction in it, so maybe his key enemy would be the only poor unfortunate soul he'd torment. The next time he saw Potter, he was his, and this time he'd get what he want. He'd make sure of it.**

*** * ***

"**Harry!!" The young, female prodigy called out to her friend. Harry spun around seeing Hermione catching up with his quick pace. He no longer took his slow strolls in the corridors since the attack. When she finally evened with his pace, she breathed a bit and then held out a novel.**

"**What's that?" He took the old book from her hand, looking at it with uncertainty.**

"**It's something that's going to help you with your memory. Hopefully to find a way to remember what exactly happened to you. It would be unjustly if you went on living without knowing what that weasel did to you." She answered full of confidence. Then again was she ever wrong?**

"**Oh, so I'm a weasel? Pretty pathetic, coming from a mud-blood." A cold, familiar voice interjected into their conversation. Harry and Hermione halted in their fast walk and pivoted around to see Malfoy leaning on a column. Dread and throbbing aches filled Harry's chest just from seeing his face. Hermione stepped up before Harry, blocking Malfoy's line of sight or possible physical contact to her friend. She looked fierce and fumed with a hatred Harry never thought she could have towards anyone. Malfoy was a despicable person, all the way down to the damn bone.**

"**Take another step you filthy, piece of trash and I swear the teachers will come if I summon them." She reached within her cloak, as if she was arming herself just in case Malfoy got cocky. A look of disappointment formed on Malfoy's face, followed by a twisted smile shortly after.**

"**Oh please you filth, the teacher's know of what I did to your pathetic friend. And guess what? They can't touch me, especially if there's no vivid evidence or a **_**memory…"**_** His voice trailed off allowing Harry to grasp what he was implying. Harry lowered his head in shame, admitting that what Malfoy spoke of was true. He was blanker than a piece of paper. Except, he had the mark! Harry side stepped out from behind Hermione and pulled his shirt down enough to show the index.**

"**Really?! Then what's this then, Malfoy?!" He shouted. He began to walk towards him but his friend gripped his sleeve to stop him there. Draco simply smirked and turned his back to Harry.**

"**I have no idea what that is, Potter." Draco stated with a heartless tone. Slowly he shifted his head to where his eye met Harry's.**

"**Though, I will say this, next time we meet Potter. I guarantee it'll be the last time you see anyone or anything. Please try to be alone, after all what happened should and will only be between us." His voice finished that demand with a harsh tone. Disappearing down the hallway, the two made sure he was gone before they could turn their backs. When it was clear, Hermione immediately turned to Harry gripping his arms.**

"**Harry, we need to inform the professors that it's best that you not be alone for the rest of the year, maybe even ever. Malfoy could strike at any second. And if what he said was true, about him being untouched by authorities, we'll find a way. Believe me, Harry. We won't let him get away with what he did to you." Her words held truth, and assurance. Just listening to her made him feel comforted about how things would turn out. Looking towards where Malfoy had stood, he gripped his hand and inside even wished that Malfoy would approach him alone. He'd return the duel, with justice.**

*** * ***

**A sturdy kick sent an empty owl cage across the Slytherin common room. Crabbe walked in on the infuriated Draco and pondered about turning around to escape before he was spotted.**

"**Crabbe!" A maddening voice shouted, too late to go back now. Looking up hesitantly, he walked towards Draco.**

"**Yeah?" He spoke weakly; somewhat afraid to know what had enraged Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, to the point of having physical tantrums.**

"**That stupid Granger, guarding Potter as if she were his legal guardian! That half-breed garbage pisses me off more than Potter!" He sat down brutally and kicked some books off the small table in front of the recliner. Crossing his legs, he palmed his chin, thinking deeply on how he was to get Harry alone. For a moment, Crabbe didn't know what to do at this point. He felt somewhat awkward standing there so out of place while Malfoy sat inaudibly. He sat down slowly, looking around to avoid eye contact, until a question immerged.**

"**Is it true? All the rumors going about in school? That you attacked Harry Potter in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Dueling room?" Throughout the entire question his voice trembled with fear. Whatever Potter did that angered Malfoy to the point of being that offensive, he certainly didn't want to face that too. Draco looked over blankly, and creepily, a smile formed.**

"**Yeah, they're true." And that's all he said. Crabbe swallowed nervously, at that point in the conversation, he had no idea how to respond. It wasn't until Draco stood and walked over to him that he got up with alarm. Draco then stopped and began to laugh looking at his belittled friend.**

"**What? You scared that I'll attack you too? Not a chance." He patted Crabbe's shoulder only to walk passed him towards the window where he saw students walking about and talking amongst themselves. Crabbe looked over at him and wondered why Draco attacked Harry. They always despised each other since Year One. But Draco wasn't known for attacking others, only just torturing them with his insults. While Draco stood at the window, he found it was a good timing to leave the room until he was stopped by Draco.**

"**Hey Crabbe, I want you to do something for me." He smirked while he spoke. Draco's cold blue-green eyes looked his way and tossed him a small green bottle.**

"**Take that to dinner tonight, and while Harry is distracted, drop some in his goblet." He spoke with that victorious look he usually had when he had a perfect idea. Crabbe's hands shook holding the bottle. He honestly didn't want to get involved with this mess. Then he would be caught and possible get expelled. He looked up at Draco, seeing his demanding features, and knowing his magic talent. Let's just say he didn't want to face what Harry had that day.**

*** * ***

**Later on that evening, crowds of students ambled down the hallways towards the dining hall for dinner. Harry stuck close to Ron and Hermione, all three were on the lookout for the blonde. Once they reached their seats, Ron browsed the Slytherin tables, with no sign of Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked at the large double doors constantly to see if he was walking through the crowd. Though soon all the students came in and the doors shut to begin their meal. The teachers sat and spoke about student plans and future lessons. All the students chattered about their days, and topics kids would mostly rant about. Ron's older brother George glanced over at Harry and threw a roll at him.**

"**Harry, if you keep frowning, your face will stay that way." He chuckled lightly. His twin brother, Fred, also added in his own comment.**

"**He's right you know. It's not good to stay so gloom, otherwise it'll catch up to you, physically." He smiled reassuringly. Despite how they always teased him, it wasn't like the teasing he got from Malfoy. It was more of a brotherly tease, and always had some comforting advice. Hermione smiled and turned towards Ron to speak with him. Harry nibbled a bit on his food then reached over to his goblet. Picking it up with his slender fingers, he gulped a bit down and sighed when he set the glass down. Not even a minute later, he began to feel light headed and almost drained. Looking over to Ron and Hermione he spoke slothfully. His two friends looked over as if they didn't understand him. Instead of trying to reason with them about what he was trying to say. He got up slowly and stumbled out of his seat. His friends immediately got up and gripped his arms to support him. A teacher rushed over and inspected his eyes. With a soft sigh, she told Hermione that he was just tired and probably needed rest. Hagrid then walked over after the teacher returned and asked for him to help. He lifted Harry as if he were nothing and walked towards the doors. Hermione and Ron were told to stay behind to finish eating and not to be worried of Harry. When Hagrid reached the Gryffindor common room, Harry felt completely exhausted but tried to stay awake. He remembered his large friend laying him down on his bed and covering him up with a blanket. Staring at the ceiling for a second, everything went a blur, and then darkness consumed him. He could no longer stay conscious.**

*** * ***

"**Harry…" A voice called out to him. He could hear the voice, but couldn't recognize it immediately, it was all slurred. Nothing sounded comprehensible; it was all indistinct, though he heard it again. **_**Harry Potter, wake up…**_** Weights lifted from his will and energy surged through him to slowly open his eyes. At first, it was a fog so he blinked, and squinted tightly. Opening his eyes he saw blobs, and shapes. After a few more times of closing his eyes, he finally cleared his vision and he looked around slowly. He wasn't in his bed, or even in his bed room. He couldn't move, why couldn't he move his body? Looking towards his arm he saw the wrist had been bound within a shackle. A sudden alert went through his mind, and that's when he got frantic. Unable to struggle with his limbs, he managed to move his head around to see exactly where he was. It was dark, and the walls were hard stone. It looked like a prison, perhaps it was the school's dungeon. Looking around maybe he'd find someone down there with him. He already had a feeling of who was behind this, but he really hoped that wasn't the case.**

"**It's about time you woke up, Potter. I guess Crabbe put a little too much in your drink." A familiar laugh came from across the dimly lit room. His hands and ankles were bound tightly to the wall, and with his body still asleep he couldn't resist his captivity. Malfoy walked out from the shadows, slowly yet in a manner of triumph. That he had successfully gotten what he wanted, and that no one, not even Dumbledore could stop him. Looking down, completely terrified, he didn't know what to say.**

"**Oh? Not going to talk are we? Well that's just no fun at all." Draco finally stood before Harry with his wand out, and lifting it, he tipped Harry's chin up. Harry's eyes were already beginning to ebb up with tears from absolute fear. Malfoy formed a disturbing smirk upon those pale lips.**

"**Are you scared Potter? Can you not talk? I bet even if I hadn't poisoned your drink, you still wouldn't know what to say right now. But that doesn't matter, you're better off quiet anyway. It makes things a lot more pleasant, and that way. No one can find you now." His voice hissed those words, causing Harry to shake even without his will. Steadily, Harry felt his hands return, he gripped them and released. Looking at Draco, who stood a few inches away from him, he suddenly managed a frail whisper.**

"**Why are you…doing this? I thought you got…what you wanted last time…" His voice trembled. **

**At the moment, Harry's chest ached horribly, specifically the mark. Draco managed a small smile and he turned his back to him. A sigh came escaped those pale, smooth lips and then he gazed down upon the floor.**

"**Well, last time was a bit rushed, and I couldn't find what I was looking for in that length of time. But that's why right now; I'm going to take as much time as I want with you. I can torture you until you croak, but either way. Everything you treasure dearly will become mine. Every. Single. Dream." He laughed afterwards, a manic laugh that made Harry's neck hairs stand. But despite the fact that he was scared out of his mind and that this probably really was the end for him. He felt an intense feeling inside, of confusion, and resentment. Looking at Malfoy he spoke as hard as he could manage in his current state.**

"**What does this do for you Malfoy?!" He looked down, breathing hard, just that single shout made him exhausted. Looking up feebly, his eyes watched Malfoy for his answer or a various kind of response. Draco spun swiftly, and before Harry could react, Malfoy had him by the throat with a titan's grip. Within the blonde's eyes, was a look Harry had never seen before. It was the look of desire, lust, and craving something he could control completely. After a moment, Draco released his hold on his throat, allowing Potter to cough strongly for air and then turned his back to him. Apparently, looking away from Harry's pitiful eyes and tears kept him from being distracted.**

"**I love seeing you beg before me. Asking me to stop and to see you in pain thrills me in every way. I've always hated you, and now, I can finally do what I've wanted to do for so long." Draco whispered in a foul tone. **

**Harry stared at the back of the blonde's head in shock. Whispering back to him he began to cry.**

"**You're a sick bastard, Malfoy. Why can't you just be a normal student, and study to become a wizard and leave me alone?! Why do you have to constantly harass me?" He yelled at the end, he felt so pathetic being trapped like this. The repulsive Slytherin leisurely looked at his foe, not caring what he was wailing about. Turning towards him, he took two steps, a pale hand rudely gripping Harry's chin. Leaning in close, white lips uttered words into Harry's ear.**

"**I will break you of your happiness and hopes. Your imaginings will become forever mine, and you won't be left with a single drop of ecstasy." Trembling from his words, Harry turned away from Malfoy's face. He no longer wanted to be imprisoned in this nightmare. Another hand gripped his face and forced him to look back at Malfoy's eyes. A sudden pain shot through his body, causing him to scream. The tip of the blonde's wand pressed harshly upon his scar.**

"**Where is it Potter?! Where are you keeping your power?" Draco interrogated the brunette viciously not caring whether he died from this or not.**

"**I told you! "I…I don't know what you're talking about!!" Harry screamed back. **

**After he spoke, the pain ceased when Malfoy removed his wand.**

"**Perhaps, I'll use another technique to make you swindle to my will, Harry Potter." He grinned at the crumbling, failed hero. Lifting his wand, he began to whisper a series of hexes until his hand was gripped unexpectedly by a leathered hand. In fright he turned around promptly, but sighed in relief.**

"**Father, what are you doing here?" He asked. **

**Lucius eyed him then the chained Harry who shook weakly with petrified eyes.**

"**You are not strong enough to cast such a thing. However, you did excellent on capturing this troublesome child. I'm proud, son." Lucius's hand held his son's shoulder gently. Draco never thought his father had ever thought he was any good to him. But now it seemed so surreal that his father had complimented him.**

"**Father…" He was about to speak until he was brutally pushed forward. In shock he swiftly spun looking at those eyes he'd never seen from Lucius. The serpent headed cane was thrust forward and shook violently of a green aura. Before Draco could move, a surge of dark energy struck him, penetrating him dead center in the chest. The force shaped into a circular charge, seeping through the young blonde. Pushing out his back, it carried a light, containing his own dreams and desires. The light flashed brilliantly at first, and then formed into a faintly lit mirror. Draco stood stone still looking at his father in astonishment and fear. Then slowly tears began to flow from those sea-green eyes. Trembling he took a step forward, his hand reaching to the figure that he served without question. Loyalty that was never tarnished, even when he was just a child. His pale hand pressed on Lucius's arm, and with a quivering voice he whispered.**

"**Why…Father…What did I do wrong?" With that, Draco fell to his knees with tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Closing his eyes, his empty body collapsed from the emptiness and a void he had never felt before. Harry hung there in shock from what he had just seen. Looking at Malfoy's body, his own tears began to drip down his face. His hands tightened within the rusted shackles and he pushed forward with all his remaining strength trying to get to him. It was no use; at this rate he couldn't even save his own life let alone his Draco's. But would he even think about saving someone's life that wanted his own to parish. No, Draco never was truly the enemy; it was Lucius who controlled him.**

"**You horrible monster!!! How could you do that to your own son?!" He cried out with all his heart. He stared down at the blonde's body, wishing inside he wasn't dead. Slowly, he faced Lucius who walked slowly then stopped. Lifting his foot, he pressed it on Draco's back, walking on him as if he were a mere rug. Harry closed his eyes, shaking his body in disbelief. Lucius approached the brunette hero and gripped his throat tightly. The touch was insanely painful causing Harry to scream.**

"**You see, Harry Potter, I'm not Lucius. In fact, it's rather funny that someone so stupid such as that fool, Draco Malfoy, couldn't see through this mask." A change of tone, dark and forever more evil came from the voice out of the being before him. With widened eyes he saw the disguise melt into tar, and emerging from the remains was the distorted face of Lord Voldemort.**

"**Harry Potter!" He cackled as the dark clouds faded around his figure, forming that tattered cloak. Stepping forward he grabbed Harry's throat once more, causing the boy to yelp. With a stalwart grip, he amused himself as he watched his mortal enemy suffer from his newly born strength. Backing up he let go, and then he walked over the hovering mirror above Draco. Gripping it he pulled it towards him smirking at his surface, eyeing Harry with a probing look.**

"**No don't!!" Harry shouted, struggling to save the blonde's life without knowing why. Looking to Draco he shouted to him, trying to rouse him of his slumber.**

"**Draco, get up before you die!" A soft groan came from the frail body, responding to Harry's voice. Eyes opening slightly, they lifelessly gazed forward, not having anything specific to stare at. Without hesitation Voldemort gripped the mirror tightly close to his body, the shadows over lapping its smooth surface. Within seconds the blonde's dreams were consumed within the evil figure. Voldemort looked over feeling a new power coming from Draco's sadness and desires. The emotions strengthened him allowing him to begin to slowly ascend in the air. A cackle came from those white lips that portrayed the evilest smile.**

"**It's too late for him, Harry Potter. His dreams no longer exist!" He laughed insanely as Harry trembled from the devastating declaration. Looking down he saw something that startled him like he never felt before towards Malfoy. The bluish-green eyes shimmered with tears and he whispered gently as best as he could.**

"**Please make him stop…even…if it kills me…" Draco weakly spoke, meaning what he said from the bottom of his heart. Harry's eyes ebbed with tears as well, with a hanging head he silently cried not knowing what to do. Voldemort sighed from all these ridiculous emotions rumbling between the two boys. Allowing himself to land before Harry, he twisted his hand and a wand appeared within a small puff of black smoke. Aiming it he began to speak a language Harry recognized. He had heard this language, spoke it even, the tongue of the snakes. Parseltongue. And at that moment, Harry felt a great deal of pain within his chest. Biting his lip he tried to fight off Voldemort's spell but he was losing rapidly due to lack of vitality. The wicked wizard heightened his level of power, causing Harry to start screaming. A moment later he ceased his torture upon the hero, allowing him to breathe. Shackles that had bound Harry to the wall suddenly exploded, freeing his tired, almost mangled limbs. A wand directed at Harry aimed up slowly causing Harry's body to be levitated within the air. Harry could barely move, much less scream for help. Within a daze he stared at the abyss, he didn't realize he had been sustained in the air with his body lying flat as if he were on a bed. A sinister chortle echoed from resurrected evil doer.**

"**At last, the time has come for the brightness to perish into darkness. When all will know…that no one will defy me. The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, his power is mine now." A wind current began to stir within. The room vanished for a brief moment, shrouding the hero and the overlord in darkness. Within the distance below them a light shined. It appeared to be getting closer and closer to the weakened hero and not even a few seconds later that the light had transformed into a large beam shooting through Harry's body. Blood girdling screams began pouring out of the brunette's mouth. The beam had struck right through his upper torso, entering through his back and continuing outward of his center chest. Insane cackles erupted from the crazed monster, using his wand to control the ray and Harry's body. He lowered his wand causing Harry's back to arch and limbs to bend painfully causing those tearful screams to reach a higher pitch. A bright light halfway emerged from his chest, causing Harry to release more tears. He pleaded for the nightmare to be over to the Dark Lord. With a lift of the wand, the light severed itself from the hero causing him to go silent in a matter of seconds. The light flashed brilliantly and transformed into what had been removed from him before. Harry's floating body went limp and blank eyes looked upwards at the mirror. A gentle voice came from his lips, with a heart tugging request.**

"**Please…stop…Voldemort. Stop all this…please…" Voldemort laughed manically and walked towards his possession. A hand stroked the mirror and he slowly leaned down to Harry's ear.**

"**This is the end for you…Harry Potter…" He continued chuckling as he gripped the boy's pure conscious in his hands. In a blink of an eye, a bolt of lightning came down upon Voldemort's hand. He roared feeling his hand roast from such power. Pulling away from the mirror he turned around to see if there was anyone. The shadows slithered away fear of the light that surrounded Harry's mirror. Voldemort turned with widened eyes, only to have his face meet a burning sensation as if he had been set aflame. Bellowing he turned phasing away in mid air, leaving Draco's mirror behind. The apparition of the feared Dark Lord vanished and the room being a mere hallucination, faded into the original state of Harry's room. The mirrors of both the boys drifted down to their bodies returning with ease. Groans escaped them both and slowly Draco came to a sit up position after a few tries. He looked about confused and saw Harry lying upon the floor in a weakened state. He retreated back aiming his wand at Harry only to see Harry looking at him weakly. Unexpectedly, Draco saw a small smile on Harry's features.**

"**What are you smiling for Potter?" Malfoy demanded to know why Potter was making a mockery out of him. A small pain came from the blonde's chest and he winced slightly. Harry's smile never went away regardless, instead the brunette slowly sat up. He was exhausted from the pain he endured and he still pondered on how it all just suddenly vanished. But nevertheless he looked to Draco and honestly spoke from heart.**

"**I'm just glad you're okay…Malfoy…" Harry slowly came to his knees. With a shaking body, he tried to stand a little more. His worn eyes gazed at Malfoy's astonished face. From pure exhaustion, Harry lost his balance being too weak and fell sideways towards the floor. Without thought Draco rushed and caught him making sure his head wasn't splintered by the bed post. Harry was in shock inside but his body wouldn't communicate to reveal those emotions. Instead he closed his eyes and fell asleep upon Draco's shoulder. The blonde didn't know what to do at the moment but slowly he too was begun to feel sleepy. With closed lids, the boys collapsed on the floor completely out from their intense fight. Exhaustion possessed both to the point that they couldn't explain how everything had happened.  
**


End file.
